


【社会性死亡|把朋友拍的我剪的暗恋男生的视频发在朋友圈忘记设置私密对方还看到了】

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 标题是银时视角。, 论坛体。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 论坛体。
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【社会性死亡|把朋友拍的我剪的暗恋男生的视频发在朋友圈忘记设置私密对方还看到了】

１L糖分大神眷顾我：  
是这样的，lz和暗恋的男生是竹马竹马，暂且叫他t。从小到大的另一个朋友，就叫他k吧，热衷于拍我和暗恋男生的视频和照片，我们三个从小玩到大一直是同学。  
昨天我们三个和一个嗓门很大的同学一起去k歌，虽然t唱歌很好听但是出于面子和傲娇人设lz忍住了偷拍的手，但是k说他要当视频博主（谁知道真的假的，他还说要去当rap歌手呢），基本上录了全程。回家之后我就问他要了视频文件，加上之前数次他记录的视频和照片，lz就剪了小视频类似于暗恋vlog吧，大晚上直接发了朋友圈，结果发完一小时才发现忘记屏蔽t了啊啊啊，朋友们都私信我，说什么你们终于搞到一起啦之类的，我好慌结果手一抖把T给删掉了，太尴尬了。  
其实我和t平时聊天很矜持的，我发两三条他回一条那种。  
但我心里其实挺在意他的，虽然嘴上天天说要砍他。  
２LXXX：  
Lz怕不是不知道矜持这个词什么意思……？  
３LXXX：  
不懂就问，k是你和t的cp粉吗？干嘛老拍你和他的视频？  
４L啊哈哈：  
原来假发一直举着手机是为了拍你和t啊哈哈哈。  
５LXXX：  
不要掩耳盗铃了楼主，你删掉t不代表他没看见。  
６L糖分大神眷顾我 回复 啊哈哈：  
下次不要来找我喝酒了你个罪魁祸首。  
７LXXX：  
？？？  
要砍他？lz是什么犯罪分子吗？  
８L糖分大神眷顾我 回复5L：  
删了＝没看见，不要再说了。  
９L糖分大神眷顾我：  
啊！ｔ又加我了！  
１０LXXX：  
请lz自信一点，如果他对你没有好感又加你干什么？下乡扶贫吗？  
１０L糖分大神眷顾我 回复7L：  
我们练剑道的，经常比试，上次他还得意洋洋地说赢了我二百四十七次呢。  
１１LXXX：  
天哪我误入了什么运动基番吗？把赢你的次数记得这么清楚lz你还不冲？  
１２LXXX：  
把赢你的次数记得这么清楚lz你还不冲？  
１３LXXX：  
把赢你的次数记得这么清楚lz你还不冲？  
１４Ｌ糖分大神眷顾我：  
ｔ平时比较高冷，但是总是喜欢吐槽我懒散啦喜欢吃甜食啦什么的，就……喜欢拆我台。所以……我到底要不要通过他的好友申请啊？  
１５LXXX：  
看得急死我了，恨不得顺着网线抢过手机通过ｋ的申请。  
１６LXXX：  
楼上＋１００８６  
１７ＬＸＸＸ：  
ｌｚ你知道什么叫犹豫一时，单身一辈子吗？  
１８Ｌ糖分大神眷顾我：  
好了我通过了。  
１９LXXX：  
姨母微笑．ｊｐｇ  
２０L糖分大神眷顾我：  
他问我为什么删他。  
２１LXXX：  
李涛，ｔ这么快就发现你删了他还不能说明ｔ在意你吗？  
２２LXXX：  
盲生，你发现了华点。  
23Lxxx：  
可能是看视频看到一半发现没权限了吧。  
24LXXX：  
我会点赞一些让楼主尴尬的发言。  
24LXXX 点赞了23L发言。  
２５LXXX：  
我会点赞一些让楼主尴尬的发言。  
25LXXX 点赞了23L发言。  
26LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上你们笑死我了，大可不必让楼主梦回尴尬现场吧哈哈哈哈。  
27LXXX：  
话说没人在意楼主又加回了t吗？接下来是不是要塞狗粮了？  
28LXXX：  
来吧我准备好了。  
29L糖分大神眷顾我：  
我还没来得及回他说那个视频的事他就说他看过了。  
30LXXX：  
所以不是看视频看一半被弹出啊。  
３１LXXX：  
楼上这个梗过不去了是吗哈哈哈哈哈。  
32L请叫我分析君：  
Wx删好友是单向的，即对方删了你你的列表里对方的信息也不会消失，那么只有发消息才有可能发现自己被删除，之后才会发送好友申请吧？  
33LXXX：  
被分析君这么一说，楼主你可能不是单向！  
34LXXX：  
就是啊，如果是反感的话也不可能找你聊天吧？直接屏蔽不就好了。  
35LXXX：  
华点华点，诸君，我喜欢狗粮！狗头．ｊｐｇ  
36L糖分大神眷顾我：  
我小心翼翼解释说是k拍的，到时候要当他vlog的内容……  
其实t看起来挺直男的，除了爱穿紫色的衣服以外，女人缘真的不错，他们公司有个黄头发女孩子追他很久了。  
37LXXX：  
？？楼主请你自信一点！敢做不敢认是怎么回事！  
38LXXX：  
啊，ｔ的性向是薛定谔的猫吗……  
39L假发：  
银时，世界上只有你一个人觉得ｔ是直男！  
40LXXX：  
楼上是知情人吗！！求8！  
４１LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈哈亲友下场了吗？  
４２L假发：  
我就是ｋ，拍他们俩的那个，我常常感觉我不该在车里，我应该在车底。  
４３LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ｋ你好惨，怎么和楼主说的不是同一个故事啊？  
４４L糖分大神眷顾我 回复 假发：  
ｔ公司那个⚪子不是喜欢他很久吗？ｔ对她也很温柔啊？  
４５Ｌ假发 回复 糖分大神眷顾我：  
他早就拒绝人家了好不好？“我只是把你当女儿看”这种话都说出来了你知道⚪子哭得有多大声吗？  
４６ＬＸＸＸ：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈ｔ也太狠了吧，人家当妹妹还留有余地，他这明显就是在暗示你和我算乱伦别了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈  
４７LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这也太好笑了我笑到全小区的声控灯亮起  
４８LXXX：  
楼主ｔ怎么回你的啊我急死了  
４９LXXX  
皇帝不急太监急唉  
５０L糖分大神眷顾我：  
翻车了……他说他问过ｋ了，ｋ直接告诉他是我剪的。  
是我怎么了！  
就这么发过去了。  
穿着我的草莓睡衣缩在被子里等回复。  
５１LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈楼主好可爱啊，居然是草莓睡衣吗！  
５２LXXX：  
ｔ不要你跟我走吧楼主，可爱的男孩子谁不想要呢。  
５３L假发：  
楼上你当心被砍哦，t的剑术非常了得呢。  
54L糖分大神眷顾我：  
他说  
喜欢我早说啊。  
什么意思？？？难道要拿号码牌排队？和去甜品店吃芭菲一样？  
５５LXXX：  
楼主你什么解题思路？脑子是被甜食塞满了吗？  
56LXXX：  
楼主你单身不是没有理由的。邓布利多式摇头  
57LXXX：  
楼主你单身不是没有理由的。  
58LXXX：  
楼主你单身不是没有理由的。  
59LXXX：  
当然不是！这不是明摆着t也喜欢你吗楼主！！  
60LXXX：  
请直接发送“我喜欢你”好吗楼主，t都这么直接了你别傲娇了啊急死我了。  
61L糖分大神眷顾我：  
我说，那我喜欢你。  
啊，被子里好闷。  
62L啊哈哈：  
啊哈哈银时你表白也这么不坦率啊哈哈哈哈  
63L假发：  
对了银时，我刚刚把这个贴子发给t了。  
64LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈这回是真的社会性死亡了哈哈哈哈哈  
65L糖分大神眷顾我 回复 假发：  
行了假发下次别想来我家吃荞麦面了。  
６６LXXX：  
虽迟但到，蹲一个谢谢大家我们在一起了。  
６７LXXX：  
楼上我也  
６８L糖分大神眷顾我：  
ｔ回我说  
你以后的草莓牛奶和巧克力芭菲就由我来陪你吃  
？？？我不用付钱了对吧?  
69LXXX：  
我……70L你来  
70LXXX：  
这……71L你来吧  
71LXXX：  
楼主，是的，你不用付钱了，还顺带多了个男朋友！惊不惊喜？  
72L假发：  
好了银时不要掩饰了，你踢墙的声音传到隔壁了，我这儿也跟着震动，你消停一下好不好？  
73LXXX：  
哈哈哈哈哈被揭穿了楼主太可爱了吧！！！  
74LTS：  
银时，开门。  
75L假发：  
？？？银时你快开门啊，不然t就要拆掉我家的门从阳台过去了！！  
76L假发：  
终于消停了。  
不对。  
我做错了什么，半夜要听直播。  
77LTS：  
散了吧，我们在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是豆瓣上的梗，非常有爱，结局也是谢谢大家我们在一起了。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
